


The wrong bag

by Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid Friendship, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pansexual Spencer Reid, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Randomness, Sad Spencer Reid, Still trying to make it a tag, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo/pseuds/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo
Summary: Spencer's best friend Allison has the exact looking go bag as him one day the mistake happened. Now the question is why is Hotch looking at him like that.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I have done or how I got this idea hope you enjoy!

Spencer was having dinner at his best friends house. She was a psychiatrist that he met when he was getting his degree with psychology as she was also in his class they were the two youngest people in the whole class. He and Allison hit it off immediately she really was brilliant and they had different specialties Allison did not like math but Spencer loved math. But their differences just made their conversations more interesting. 

Allisons speciality is victims of sex crimes but she often intervjued diffrent people from al over the world. She had just come home from Illinois. Spencer really loved Allison; she was the best friend he could ever ask for. Allison was the person he knew always was in his corner, when he felt alone he knew that he could call her and she would drop everything for him and Spencer would do the same. 

They had moved to the sofa and were watching a movie. They were on their second bottle of wine and they were cuddled up to each other. Then it was all broken by a phone call. Spencer emytatly answered his phone when he saw that it was JJ calling. 

“You gotta go?” Allison said as she locked away from the movie that was playing. 

“Yeah it sounds like a nasty one.” Spencer stood up and kissed Allison's cheek and she kissed his. It was there thing they always gave each other friendship kisses on the mouth on the check it did not really matter. They loved each other and kissing was their way of showing it. 

“You better call a cab or get someone to give you a ride, because there is no way I am letting you into your car.” Spencer had driven to Allison because he was planning to stay over therefore he had his go bag. 

“I am getting an uber right now. It will be here in about 15 min. So don't worry about it.” Spencer got ready and with a last goodbye to Allison he got into the car and was on his way to Quantico. 

Spencer went through the security and went up to the BAU. He went into the conference room and he was the last one to come. 

“Hey pretty boy what took you so long?” Morgan asked directly after he came into the conference room. 

“I was having dinner and had to order an uber.” Spencer knew how Derek would interpret his words but he was too tired right then to care. But he was saved from the teasing by JJ and she started to present the case. They were going to Nebraska. There had been four murders so far. They got to the airplane and went up in the air. 

Everything was going well until he spilled coffee at himself and needed to get a new shirt. He opened his go-bag and found clothes that were not his. He did not have his own bag; he had Allisons bag. He had noticed until now because they looked exactly the same.   
Spencer laughs at himself as he puts on one of Allisons shirts; it was a purple knitted shirt that had a loose fit. He walked out of the bathroom and sat down at his seat pretending not to notice how the room got quiet. 

“So pretty boy are you changing up your style?” Morgan said with a smile teasingly. When Spencer started he had a problem with releasing what was teasing and a joke from Morgan so now Morgan always made sure that he gave Spencer a smile or some tail saying that it is a joke. 

“I know the running joke is now a reality. It is really quite amusing.” Spencer said with a smile thinking back on that he and Allison bought the bags when they were twenty years old joking about accidentally taking the wrong bag because they looked the same. 

“What joke are you talking about?” Now it was JJ talking to him while looking at him as if she looked close enough she would figure it all out. 

“Allison, the person I was having dinner with, we bought the bags with each other and since then it has been a running joke that one day one of us will take the wrong bag and end up with the others clothes. It really is a good thing that we are the same size otherwise this would not go so well.” Spencer spoke with laughter in his voice he was not really bothered by the fact that he would be using Alison's clothes. He had taken clothes from her before and she really had a comfy style therefore he saw no real problem except the fact that he had to buy some underwear. 

The team was confused by how easy Spencer was taking the fact that he took the wrong bag. He usually did not like to take any clothing that the team offered from any of them. The fact that he just took on her shirt without any problems spoke louder than any words could on how comfortable Spencer was with this Allison. 

“So, are you and this Allison something?” Morgan said with a smirk. 

“No Allison and I have been friends since I was in college studying for my psychology phd.” Spencer saw the way the team was looking at him. It was like they could not believe the fact that he Spencer Reid has a close friend and also the fact that they don't know about her. 

“Okay let's review the case the rest can wait until the case is solved.” Hotch looked over everyone to make sure that everyone would follow his order. 

They landed and Spencer went to the polis station and started the geographical profile and reading through files. He only looked up when he felt someone watching him and to his surprise was it Hotch. Spencer looked down on himself to see what it was that was catching Hotch's attention that was when he noticed that the oversized sweater had gone down a bit on his shoulder so that anyone looking could see a bit more skin then he was used to sowing. Hotch must have thought of it as inappropriate and that's why he was watching him because there was no way on this earth that Hotch liked him. So Spencer fixed the shirt and went back to working on the case. 

It was late and they were going to the hotel they were going to stay at. They were going to have to share rooms and Morgan seemed to be tired of sharing rooms with Spencer so he ended up with sharing rooms with Hotch. They got into the room and Spencer looked through Allison's bag for pajamas and found a really soft really large T-shirt. Allison did not buy pajamas; she just went into the men's section of a store then took a soft shirt in the size X-XL and used that. Hotch came out of the bathroom wearing sleeping pants and an old FBI shirt. Spencer went through Allison's night time routine using her cleanser. It was a good thing that their skin type was similar. The only difference was that her skin was much more sensitive. Spencer had bought a toothbrush and some boxers and a local store. 

Now that he was done Spencer looked at himself in the mirror and he looked like a small child wearing his parents shirt. The shirt was like a dress on him and you couldn't even see his underwear with how long it was. The shirt left his right shoulder fully exposed. Spencer went out of the bathroom and he was completely obvious to the looks Hotch was giving him. He got into his bed and took some files and continued working for a while until he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron POV

This was inappropriate and Aaron knew it. He really shouldn't be looking at Spencer as he was doing but he looked so adorable. Spencer was wearing a shirt that was so big on him it was practically a dress and it was showing off his shoulder. He had never seen Spencer show much skin before. But he seemed completely at ease in his friends' clothing even though it was marketed as female clothing. All he wanted to do was to give him a hug and that was really unusual for him. Aaron wanted to see Spencer in his clothing. It would have that too big feel to it as well. Aaron knew his feelings were wrong and he shouldn't feel this way but he couldn't help it. Spencer's constant support and his cute timid manner had made him fall in love with the genius.

“Reid I think it is best if we just go to sleep and go back to work in the morning.” Reid made a conforming noise and put down the files he had been reading, then proceeded to take off his glasses. Aaron looked at Reid for some time before he turned off his lamp and fell asleep.

The next day Aaron woke up before Spencer and he took a shower. When he got out he heard Spencer's alarm go off. He got dressed and when he looked up he saw Spencer go out of the bathroom. His hair was a mess from the shower and he was wearing some black pants that hug his body and a tight turtleneck that was pink with white stripes. The way everything was hugging his body made him look so good.

“You know I forgot that if I have Allison's bag I have her shampoo and conditioner witch make my curls go all crazy.” Spencer gave him one of his cute small smiles. Aaron looked at his curls and they looked wilder than usual and therefore made his hair look shorter.

Spencer POV

Spencer had to say that he really did enjoy the way Hotch was looking at him. He looked at him as he was something precious, something that was worth attention. And that small smile he got when he complained about his hair. He almost lost his breath when Hotch went close and fixed his curls so that they would look more tamed. It was always a blessing and a torture when Hotch was close to him, he could smell his cologne and that was heaven but he could never touch.

When Hoch backed down it felt that he had been holding his breath without knowing it. He looked in the mirror and saw that his curls did look like an organised mess instead of just a mess. Spencer thanked Hotch with a smile then they left, and got some breakfast and went to the station.

Spencer went into a sort of trance when he started to try to crack the codes left at the crime scenes and he was not really aware of what happened around him. He did not even notice that he was hungry until Morgan shoved food under his nose.

The day went over without any breakthroughs. Spencer hated times like this when they were just waiting for the next body; it just made him feel useless. They all went back to the hotel to sleep. Spencer put on the pajamas and then he just sat on the bed staring at the wall. Thinking about what he had missed. He knew that no matter how ilogicall he will feel responsible for her death because he was not smart enough. He was brought out of his head when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spencer looked up at Hotch.

“Hey do you want to talk about it?” Hotch looked at him not like he was his boss but with genuine concern in his eyes. Spencer loved when he could see Hotch open and showing emotions. It really felt like a privilege to be allowed to see that side of the usually closed off maner.

“I know logically that if in the morning we find another body the only one to blame is the unsub. But I can’t convince myself that he left messages in code and I have not been able to crack them yet, and what if the code is what we need to find the unsub but I can’t crack the code.” While Spencer spoke he tried to hold his tears in but he was not successful.

“Reid… Spencer, is it okay if I hug you?” Spencer looked up from his lap, his tears clinging to his eyelashes as he looked at Hotch. It takes a moment but after some time Spencer gave a weak nod.

Hotch carefully took Spencer into his arms and the second his arms closed around Spencer's body Spencer stopped trying to hold back his tears. While he cried a part of him was ashamed for showing so much weakness in front of Hotch. But at the moment he could not care, Hotch was holding him tight and Spencer could smell and feel his boss. Al Hotch did was rubbing his back and whispering reassurance into Spencer's hair.

Neither of them knew how much time went by until Spencer stopped crying. But he stayed in Hotch warm comforting embrace just listening to the other man's heart.

“This is what I hate the most about our work. The constant worry that we can never be fast enough we can never be smart enough.” Spencer spoke no louder than a whisper but his words went through the completely silent room. Spencer could not help but to love the way Hotch tightened his grip on him, the feeling of being safe and protected was not something Spencer was used to. He just closed his eyes and tried to remember every single detail the way Hotch’s shirt felt the way the other man smelled.

“I understand how you feel but I will tell you that it is not your fault until I am turning blue.” Spencer smiled at the way Hotch sounded so calm and he spoke with such certainty. He did not answer and just snuggled into Hotch chest even more. He felt Hotch move to get more comfortable. They fell asleep on the hotel room bed in a tight embrace and both of them had some of the best sleep they ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron POV 

Aaron woke up in a warm bed, that is the first thing he noticed, the next was that he was holding someone. He looked down at his own chest and saw messy curly brown hair. He loved the way Spencer felt in his arms, he loved the fact that he trusted him enough to see some weakness. He knew that it took a lot for Spencer to let him see him cry, one thing was for certain he was not going to destroy that trust. 

Aaron layed there in the bed not wanting to get up, his alarm had not gone yet so he would lay there until it went off. He felt Spencer starting to wake up, he felt him tens up then it seemed like he realised where he was and the tension left his body. It was absolutely adorable the way Spencer tried to hide his face in his chest and Aaron could not contain the little laugh that left him. Spencer looked up from his chest and looked him right in the eyes. Spencer’s eyes that showed innocence and trust. They both just stared into each other and Aaron could see their faces move closer and closer he flicked his eyes and looked at Spencer’s lips. This was happening it seemed like Spencer liked him to. Just when their lips were about to touch the alarm went off. 

Both of them getting started jumped from each other. Aaron almost threw himself off the bed to turn off the alarm. They looked at each other, Aaron trying to figure it out if it was just his imagination or did they almost kiss for real. But before he could open his mouth the sound of a phone ringing went through the room. Aaron went out from the bed and walked over to his phone. All these confusing feelings had to wait because they had just found a new body. 

“They just found a new body. Spencer I want you to go back to the station and work with Garcia and see if you can figure the code out.” Aaron had his work voice and he couldn't help but to feel ridiculous here he was in his pajamas talking to his subordinate that he had feelings for and almost kissed. 

“Spencer… you have never called me that before.” The way Spencer… No Reid was looking at him was so adorable. His hair was a mess from sleeping and he was rubbing his eyes looking at him with dose bid doe eyes. No, he would not be distracted; they needed to work even though Spencer was looking so adorable and he just wanted to kiss those lips. 

“Oh… Well… When we are alone you can call me Aaron and I can call you Spencer. We can make it a deal.” Aaron watched Spencer's reaction carefully and could not help to smile when a sleepy smile graced Spencer's lips. 

“It is a deal.” 

Spencer POV 

As he was getting dressed, all Spencer could think of is how good his name sounded from Hotch’s lips. He was acting as a love sick teenager but that had to do it. Today he wore the same tight black pants from yesterday and a bit oversized purple shirt. He tried to fix his hair while Hotch called the team and got ready himself. After some time he gave up on his hair, hearing a laugh behind him made him turn around. Hotch… Aaron was done and Spencer could see in his eyes how much it amused him that Spencer was currently struggling with his hair. 

“Here, let me help you.” As yesterday Aaron went close to him and Spencer could almost feel the warmth of his body. Spencer loved the feel of someone playing with his hair. When Aaron deemed his hair presentable did he move away. 

Spencer was sitting at the table with all the code in front of him trying to figure out what the code is. He could feel the headache building up and went to get some more coffee. The code was starting to get really annoying. He felt that it was something that he knew but he could not put his tongue on it. He took out his phone and called Allison.

“Hello, are you done with your case?” 

“No… I have hit the metropholical wall with the code I am trying to crack. I just need an distraktion.”

“Oh. Okay honey, so I have been reading Last night I sang to the monsters again. I do truly love that book as you know. I was thinking about when Zach sees the eyes of the people that are telling him that he is a beautiful young man, but he can’t deal with that fact. That someone sees him, the fact that he can’t remember last time someone said they loved him. I just think about that, the people I talk to feel the same, they love but also hate that I see them as they are, not as they see themself to be… You know I love you, and that I see you. Even though you feel like you are making no progress, the fact that you don’t give up, the fact that you want to help people. Don’t give up, remember “Life is tough darling but so are you.” “

“Thanks, I really needed to hear that. I love you too, I gotta go now. I really appreciate you bye.” Spencer put down his phone, calling Allison was the right thing to do. He felt lighter now, with coffee in his hands and motivation in his heart he went back to the code. 

He had been working for 30 min when he hit him. In I sang to the monsters last night Zach talked about the fact that in his heart God wrote the word sad. If he looks at what the unsub preserves the victims to be he then individualized the code to “What word they had in there heart”. 

Aaron POV 

Aaron was starting to feel desperate he had looked at the new crime scene and that learned very little from. They read the corners report, and now it really just felt as they were waiting for the next body. The team was driving back to the station to see how Spencer was doing and how they could help him when his phone rang. He did not even have time to say anything before Spencer’s voice came through and he just said I cracked it. The happiness in Spencer’s voice was so nice to hear. It had been so hard to see last night how bad he felt over the fact that he could not crack the code. Aaron notified the rest of the team that the code was cracked and he could see the relief in them, now they were hunting the unsub again instead of waiting for the next body. 

“Okay so I was stuck so then I called Allison. She counted back a book to me and that made me remember something. So if you compare the code to each other they are both similar but different. That is because he individualized the code he was using to the way he saw the different victims.” Spencer went on explaining the different code words and aging Aaron was in shock on how smart he is. 

The code had been the last thing they needed to find the unsub and they found him before he could take the next victim. Because none of them had expected to be done that day there for was the plane somewhere else and they had to stay a day extra. A part of Aaron was annoyed over the fact that they had to stay; he wanted to be with his son. But the other part of him was happy because he was sharing a room with Spencer. 

The Team went out for drinks celebrating the fact that another killer was caught. Aaron did not put much thought into them. Spencer was sitting down having a drink and the shirt was showing his shoulder. Aaron had to admit to himself that he wanted to touch. He wanted to feel Spencer’s smooth skin under his hands. He wanted them to have lazy mornings just laying there holding each other. He watched as Spencer finessed his drink and stood up he walked over to Morgan telling him something before walking towards Aaron. 

“Hey I am tired so I was going to walk back to the hotel.” Spencer was playing with a stand of hair as he spoke looking adorable. 

“Oh, I can walk with you. I was thinking about throwing in the towel as well.” Aaron grabbed his jacked. Spencer gave him a smile and they went out walking back to the hotel.


	4. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that you all liked this story as much as I did. I have absolutely no idea where this idea came but I really liked how it went. Hope you all are safe and happy : )

Spencer POV 

When they got into the hotel room Spencer could feel the tension on what almost happened in the air. He looked up at Hotch… Aaron and God did he wish he had the courage to just grab him and plant one on his lips. But he did not have the courage so he instead decided to procrastinate and start his (Allisons) night time routine. When he was in Alison's too big shirt and let Aaron take the bathroom he then decided to make a cup of tea. He took his tea then he sat down on the bed and started to read a book. 

Spencer knew that he went into another space when he read he did sometimes lose touch with reality. This also led to him being extremely started a lot of times because he was not hundred percent aware of his surroundings. He had just been reading his book when he felt a hand on his shoulder and it startled him bad. He Felt the hot liquid of his tea on his skin through the shirt and the hot liquid made him then drop his book.

“Oh, shit sorry I didn't mean to scare you.” Spencer heard Aarons apologising voice and looked up to see his face. He had not even noticed the fact that Aaron had gotten out of the bathroom. Aaron went to his gab and pulled out a shirt and gave it to him, Spencer just took it out of reflex not really understanding why he got the shirt. 

“Your shirt is all wet and it's my fault so just take that and leave the other one to fry.” Aaron answered his questioning look. A part of Spencer wanted to denai the shirt. But a bigger part of him just wanted it because it would smell like Aaron and he got to sleep in the other man's clothes. 

“Oh, you don’t have to but thank you.” Spencer gave Aaron a smile then went into the bathroom where he removed Allison's shirt. He then hung it up so that he could dry before he put on Aarons shirt. As he put the shirt on he could smell Aaron on it. Spencer looked at himself in the mirror and he had to say he liked the sight of Aaron's clothes on him.

Spencer walked out of the bathroom and he could feel Aarons eyes looking him over. A part of Spencer, the part that has been hurt too many times, was wondering if he looked like a freak. But the other part the part that loved Aaron wonders if Aaron liked the sight in his clothes as much as Spencer did. 

“Spencer I believe that it is time we spoke about what happened this morning.” Spencer sat down beside Aaron on the bed pushing their shoulders together for a moment of contact.

“We are both aware that I am your superior, and this is against the rules but I find it hard to care… I like you Spencer and I would love to try this out.” Aaron turned as he spoke so that he was looking Spencer in his eyes as he spoke. 

“Um… I… I li-like you too. A-and I would like to give this a metaphorical shot as well.” Spencer did not even have time to react, the second he was done talking Aarons lips were on his. Spencer leaned in the strong embrace and after some moments they broke the kiss but put their foreheads together.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.” Aaron spoke low, his voice getting a breathy quality that it usually did not have. Spencer just smiled and pushed their lips together again. 

It took awhile before they stopped, they were now lying down on the bed, Spencer’s head on Aaron's chest listening to his heartbeat. They fell asleep last night in eachothers arms. 

Aaron POV 

Aaron woke up again with Spencer in his arms and it just felt right. How it felt kissing Spencer how it felt having him in his arms. He played with Spencer’s hair, he had wanted to do that for so long. It was a curse when he fixed Spencer’s hair and could not kiss those lips. Aaron kissed the top of Spencer’s head and then he closed his eyes. 

He woke up because something was moving, Aaron opened his eyes and met Spencer's doe eyes. Spencer gave him a smile then told him that he needed to go to the bathroom. Aaron let him go but only after he placed a kiss on Spencer’s cheek. He watched as Spencer rose up and he had to smile at the sight of Spencer in his shirt. 

Epilog

Aaron was standing outside Jack’s room watching Spencer tuckening Jack in. Everything felt so right even when they were arguing over Spencer’s consumption of coffee and Aaron's consumption of Beef jerky. 

Aaron walked into his son's room, gave Jack a kiss on his head, wished him a goodnight then walked out with Spencer. They then walked into Aaron’s room and got ready, he was hoping that one day it would be their room. He laid down in his bed Spencer in his arms, everything may not be perfect but this was as close Aaron could hope to ever be. And he knew Spencer felt the same. To think this all started out because Spencer took the wrong bag. 

The end


End file.
